1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to loading solid particulate materials into a receptacle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various industries require filling containers such as chemical reactors or silos with solid particles such as catalysts or grains. Random loading of such receptacles creates possible density variations within the receptacle and increased void space between the particles when compared to dense loading techniques that control flow rate and distribution of particles into the receptacle. Relative to this random fill, advantages of dense loaded chemical reactors include providing improved loading yields in the reactor in order to permit lower reactor temperatures and enhance activity per unit volume or efficiency, longer service life to reduce plant stoppages, improved fluid flow due to catalyst bed homogeneity, and reduced bed settling.
Many loading devices include some form of a rotating distributor disc disposed in the path of the particles that are thereby dispensed into the receptacle by gravity and centrifugal force from the disc. Pneumatically powered machines use air flow to propel the particles in a radial direction to evenly fill the receptacle. These pneumatic machines lack mechanical parts susceptible to break down. However, both the prior mechanical and pneumatic loaders suffer from other disadvantages that can make maintenance and adjustment difficult and operational design inefficient, which can then affect ability to achieve dense loading as desired. Further, attempts to automate monitoring of these loading processes from manual measurements with a tape measure proved too complicated and expensive for practical implementation.
Therefore, there exists a need for improved methods and apparatus for loading solid particulate material in a receptacle.